


Everything Really Resolves

by amyfortuna



Category: Innerspace (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resolution I think happened after the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Really Resolves

And so he rescued them. Cowboy off the cliff, Tuck's cigar smoke rising under the California sunset, Lydia laughing, kissing him. Tuck kissing him again, more than friendly.

He was never sure who asked him to go on their honeymoon, but he accepted. Afterwards it all just fell together. They moved in together, nice big house in San Fran. He went back to college to study business management, took a job at a company in Silicon Valley. Lydia had the child, a girl named Gemma. 

They invested their substantial salaries into nano-technology, made bucket-loads of money, lived happily ever after.


End file.
